


Dreams

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [54]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Family, Gen, Misunderstanding, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

_ _

 

_"Hey sweetpea," Tom mumbled, his voice still slightly croaky and his curls tousled after this way too short night. Without saying anything, Ben climbed into the bed beside him and pulled the blanket up all the way to his chin. Wordlessly, Tom wrapped his arm around the little boy while he watched his precious son, his own little dark-haired mini-me._

_Neither of them was sure how much time had passed when they heard the floorboards in the hallway creaking. Silently, the door was pushed open and Emiliana tiptoed into the room, the hem of her pink nightie half-way tugged into her equally pink princess panties. With his grey eyes sparkling in the morning sun, Benjamin lifted the covers for her so she could climb under them and she did so without hesitation._

_"Morning darling," Tom smiled, ruffling through his daughter’s curls as she beamed at him._

_"Morning Daddy!"_

_Careful so as not to hurt her twin brother, the little girl climbed over Ben to snuggle up to her father, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she lay on top of him. Holding her close, Tom looked lovingly at the little boy next to him when the door was pushed open once again._

_His heart beat immediately faster when he saw the slender woman with the long, brown hair and the sparkling grey eyes step into the room, two cups of steaming hot coffee safely in her hands. She smiled widely when she saw her three favourite people snuggled up in bed together and with a few quick steps she covered the distance between them to set the mugs down onto the bedside table. Her olive skin was glowing in the morning sun and her pale pink nightdress, though plain, still managed to hug her curves in all the right places._

"Dad?…Dad, wake up!"

Tom growled as someone tugged on his blanket, exposing his naked feet to the morning cold and rather reluctantly he opened his eyes. Ben looked at him with big, worried eyes, his favourite hoodie pulled over his bouncy curls.

"Hey buddy, what’s up?" Tom groaned as he sat up slowly to look at his son properly.

"It’s Mum! She isn’t well and I think she’s been throwing up. She isn’t leaving the bathroom either and she keeps telling us that she’s fine and we shouldn’t worry. Maybe you should go and check on her."

It took Tom a moment to react but he quickly nodded and scrambled out of bed. “Thanks for letting me know!,” he added, squeezing Ben’s shoulder before he left the room and walked the few steps down towards the bathroom.

"Darling? What’s wrong? Open up please, Ellie! Ben’s worried about you and so am I!"

Silence followed from within the room until he could finally hear movements inside before the door was unlocked and opened.

"I’m not Ellie, I’m Paula. And I’m not ill either, I’m pregnant." Shoving the pregnancy tests into his hands, Paula walked past him and up the steps.

Without another word, she kissed Ben, who was now standing in front of his parents’ bedroom, on the head and vanished into the room where she flung herself onto the bed feeling overwhelmed and sad and happy and still somewhat nauseous.

Tom still stared at the two pink stripes on the display, the remnants of his dream about his late wife still lingering in his mind.

"Well done, Hiddleston," he mumbled quietly to himself before he leaned his forehead against the white wooden doorframe in front of him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042361) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
